Deceive Me
by AliceCullen117
Summary: I have absolutely no intention of discussing the matter with Light any time soon – if ever. But if I my prediction was correct, which I knew it was, then I have been progressively falling in love with a serial killer.  Lemons within XD
1. Confession

Dear, Selene, when you go on your fanfic profile you will find this story posted and forever love your bff Alicia lmao don't be mad, you know it's good! love you kiddo!

Why helllooooooo world :3 This is what I found on Selene's laptop while flicking through some of her work...we have recently been watching some DN (works well cuz I like Light and she fangirls the fuck outa L) soooooo I suppose she wrote this sometime in the past couple days maybe? Who knows lol, its deff from L's POV and I think it's good...but she'd too scared to post it so I did it for her YAY FOR BEST FRIENDS XD lmao oh well, R&R you crazy kids!

Ps. obviously we don't own Death Note... otherwise Selene would write the scripts and they'd be very kinky and fantastic and L wouldn't have died...and Light would have gone out more like a boss.

anywhoooo love you Sell, don't hate on me! ,

-Alicia-

* * *

><p>Part of me knew, even while grasping the pillow above my head, even while clutching at the flexing, sinuous shoulders, that Light was Kira. The percentage had been rising significantly from the moment the eighteen-year-old pushed me into the bedroom mattress of our "apartment" the first time.<p>

Submitting to Light Yagami – or anyone for that matter – was simply not the way I played my games. The fact that Light was a suspected to be, no, the fact that Light _is_ Kira only makes me a complete idiot.

"What're you thinking?" Light's voice was a hiss under the strain of his own ministrations. My silence was to spite him, usually it was I who clouded the minds of my adversaries – never was that to be reversed. "L." He snarled out through his clenched teeth, hands moving up my torso in the most delicious way.

I was not new to this, sex, well, not with Light. No, our coupling was quite rare but it did occur, and had been occurring with increasing frequency. Often I reflected upon our bouts of intercourse, mostly when he spoke of his girlfriend, Misa. She is not pleased about the ever present link between Light and I: the handcuffs. They were not my most ingenious idea, that I will admit. I often am curious to know how she would react if she were to know her handsome boyfriend were here, with me.

Misa was not my current problem however. I swallowed the groan that had been gradually forming within the confines of my chest, resisting the urge to arch into Light's urgent palms. His glimmering russet eyes fixed on me with an animalistic hunger that made my spine twist in pleasure and in apprehension. I opened my mouth to announce that his percentage had just risen yet again due to the sick enjoyment evident in his gaze as he made me writhe. I only did this to aggravate the youth, I knew he was Kira, and if his deductive skills were as strong as I assumed, then he too knew that I was resolute about his guilt.

I sat up against his smooth fingertips, my own fingers twining in the perfect auburn locks artistically ordered atop his head. The moment our mouths met I felt that familiar despair form in my gut. I had been resisting it for quite some time to be honest, though I am not a fragile man, I am well aware of my own weaknesses. This..._dismal_ feeling had formed perhaps two months ago, the second time Light and I had indulged ourselves in this way. I would never admit it aloud, and I have absolutely no intention of discussing the matter with the young Yagami any time soon – if ever. But if I my prediction was correct, which I knew it was, then I have been progressively falling in love with a serial killer. Light was Kira, I knew this, and still–

Light sunk his teeth adamantly into the flesh of my bottom lip. He did not cause me pain, the pressure was actually quite pleasant, but the way he halted my thought process so effortlessly was definitely something that could not be a reoccurring incident.

And so it began: the struggle for dominance. Light despised losing, especially to me. When I fought back against his teeth with a forceful kiss of my own, I could almost taste the frustration on his tongue. The gentle caresses that he had previously been showering upon me turned into something more aggressive in seconds. Light's hands pressed firmly against my skin, my jeans and thermal long since discarded, I knotted his silken hair around my spidery fingers in response. The low growl that stirred in the back of his throat made my heart race, my breaths coming a little shorter when he harshly withdrew to yank at the buttons of his blouse. As the tanned skin became exposed I claimed it, tongue dragging over the faultless flesh, taking thorough pleasure in the way Light's hands began to tremble along the way.

I was not surprised that Light was a rough lover, he was Kira after all, but he was not selfish, nor was he exceptionally abusive. His tenacity transferred from his work to the bedroom with little stimulation. This was only another appealing trait to me. If you must, call it self-destructive, but his inability to resist my challenges only made me want him more, it was no different than his intelligence. Oh Light, you could complete me in the fullest, if it were not for that single out-standing flaw – one I will never be able to overlook: you're _him_.

I moaned against his chest, angry at myself for the lack of self control, angry at him for being the bane of my existence. Light carded a hand thoughtfully through my hair, before his free hand shoved me back into the sheets. His flesh was heated when it met with mine, his chest colliding with my own as he gasped for air against my lips. With his blouse unbuttoned, the finely outlined muscles it had been secreting were revealed; Light was not extremely built – though he had the physique of an athlete. His strength was mainly in his upper body, which ultimately gave him the advantage in this position, he could pin me easily while he was above me.

An impatience I had previously been ignoring beckoned me, quarrelling with coherent thought the instant Light ground his hips down against mine. I realized with mild mortification, that my boxers were gradually becoming far too constricting. I did not have to voice my impetuosity fortunately, as Light wriggled free of his trousers his slender fingers hooking into the elastic waist of the grey cotton that kept us apart. In fact, as of late, we had barely spoken during these engagements. It was more than our bodies that became one during intercourse – Light could read me with an unnerving accuracy, no matter how I chose to test him. As wonderful as it made our lovemaking, it disturbed me nonetheless that Light and I could almost share a mind at times.

His mouth descended upon me, brown eyes flickering up with an entirely false innocence – a challenge. I stared him down, holding my breath as Light proceeded further down my body. His knuckles smoothly stroked my hips, fingers teasingly inching down the annoying fabric of my undergarments. I fought off a wince when his tongue darted out to circle my nipple, my stomach knotting as he chuckled breathily at my obstinacy. If I collapsed into that fiery state of ecstasy now, he would inevitably be gaining ground over me.

"Do you suppose Kira would kill you through pleasure?" Light questioned haughtily as he slithered away from the hardened bud, the slow motion of his lips tickled my abdomen. He blinked up at me, our locked gazes uninterrupted.

"Perhaps." I answered flatly. "Assuming it is pleasure and not regret that I am presently feeling. Regardless, not even you are _that_ good, Light Yagami." He rolled his eyes theatrically at my retort. "Was that an affirmation of your guilt?" I added, smirking as I reached down to knot a hand in his hair.

A furious glint flashed in his brown eyes. "I am _not_ Kira." Light stated firmly, tilting his head a fraction to bite down on my skin, I hissed dryly at the sharp dash of pain that ensued. I lifted my hips in assistance when he finally chose to remove my boxers earnestly. The lick of air that rushed over my newly exposed flesh made my toes curl, as Light neatly dropped the thin garment off the edge of the bed. He cocked an eyebrow at me derisively as his eyes appraised the erect length between us. I stopped him before Light's lips came in contact with my throbbing arousal.

"No." I said stiffly, resisting the primal urge to press his mouth down over me. It was an uncharacteristic, animal impulsion – the sort off compulsion I only experienced in Light's presence. "Not now."

Light hesitated, his voice shaking slightly. "It's been two weeks, L–"

"Exactly." I said intolerantly, though I appreciated his eagerness, foreplay was unimportant when it came to us, and he knew it. Our unending game of wits was enough stimulation. "You, Light, I want you."

He smiled and nodded, removing himself from the lying position between my thighs to crawl back up my frame. The chain twisted horribly once more as I feverishly worked his boxers down, Light released an enraged loop of profanities before pinning my arms to my sides. "_Do not_ move." He ordered, hair chaotically tossed around his irate features. I listened in spite of myself, watching as he strained to reach the nightstand with his right hand. I noted the familiar red tube – strawberry – resenting the part that was soon to come.

Spilling a generous amount into his palm, I caught another glimpse of the real Light when he peeked up at me through the tangles of his auburn hair. Rather than glaring at me as he had done since I clasped the handcuffs on his wrist, Light gazed into me with genuine affection. I, memorizing the expression for later speculation, maintained indifference. This was not a romantic tale of fiction, this was simply sex, and I denied myself that degree of ardour. I had already concluded that in the brief moments before I succumbed to his will, Light _finally_ ceased his lies. However, it did not alter the circumstances.

I gasped at the abrupt intrusion of his fingers, a hand rising to slip underneath his blouse and grasp at his shoulders. His movements were gradual, gentle though it was quite uncomfortable it was not entirely unpleasant. Light leaned into my clutching fingers, lifting his chin to slant his lips over mine. The kiss was hard, an attack meant to divert my attention from the initial onslaught. It was a surprisingly kind attempt.

Two. Then three. I had accepted the fact that this would need to be done, thought it did not make the experience any less–

"Nghn!" The strange, wordless sound erupted in my throat before I could smite it. Light grinned triumphantly as my body involuntarily jerked in rapture. _I hate you_, I thought as frustration overcame the immense pleasure of his fingers curling against my prostate_._ _Damn it_, _what I'd give to feel that again_ – it was indeed very pathetic of me to pine for a psychopath in such a way. Pathetic, or utterly moronic.

His probing hand made a swift retreat a minute later, Light himself settling more comfortably atop me. As if it were habitual – instinctive even – I bent my legs and secured him so that my knees were against his ribs. As Light aligned himself, I turned slightly to stare at the far wall, thumb seeking my lips I bit my teeth deeply into the pallid skin when he began to press inside.

"Mmmnnn, L!" He breathed hoarsely. I glanced at him quickly before gazing back at the wall, when I was not distracted by Light's facial expressions, or more importantly his dishonesty, I alone had the satisfaction of listening to him completely come apart. Light's breaths were desperate and raspy, his cuffed hand gripping my hip hard enough to leave blue-and-black imprints of all five digits, his free hand trembled as he gathered a fistful of the duvet. If I looked, I would undoubtedly see the warped beauty of the would-be God: Kira. I resisted such peeks because I am in love with Light, only Light.

With a quaking hand he grasped my chin, the geniality of his previous gestures beginning to fade as he yanked my head around so that we were a meagre breath apart. My palm encouragingly kneaded the flesh of his tensed shoulders, gliding along until I could snatch a handful of his dampened hair with equal hostility. Light snorted a laugh, his half-lidded eyes filled with a fleeting amusement before he thrust the rest of the way in. I swallowed thickly, choking aloud due to the pain of his infraction. He waited patiently until I adjusted to him again, when I nodded Light began a fluent pace that was smooth but nowhere near gentle.

"Look at me." Was his next command, and I did, gawking up at him from below. Our guttural gasps comingled, the husky sound was somewhat musical when combined with the whispered grating of naked flesh. Light groaned harmoniously, gnawing his lips with his teeth, his hand slipping from my jaw to my throat, his fingers squeezed numbly. I held his wrist in place with one of my hands, _savour it Light_, I thought darkly, _this is as close as you will come_.

I couldn't help but stare at Light: his lips parted and swollen from worrying the silken flesh with his teeth, red from my abuse. His skin coated in a film of perspiration, the usually refined locks of his auburn hair disarrayed around his blushing face. His eyes were squeezed shut, lengthy and feminine eyelashes curled against the delicate rolls of his eyelids. Light looked human for once, before me, because of me. That notion swelled my ego some.

A particularly hard thrust caused me to clench my teeth, the ache in my jaw becoming severe. My hand tumbled limply from his hair, I grasped uneasily at the bed sheets, wincing inwardly as the chain rattled. With unbearable timing, the true reason behind Light's presence here reared it's murderous face.

Light paused for a moment - a split second - long enough that he could open his eyes and glare at me in the heart-wrenching, spirit-breaking way only Light Yagami could manage. In the abrupt stillness I could hear the thundering of my heart in my ears, the racing breaths bursting raucously past my lips. His right hand moved from it's position on my hip to knot deeply in my hair, violently jerking my head back and into the mattress.

"Ahh! L-Light..." A moan escaped me in another lapse of control. Lips parted, tongue like searing velvet, Light suckled at the exposed column of my throat. A moment later he resumed his thrusts, significantly more vehement than before, turning the once pleasant pressure on my prostate into a rough jab that scattered burning sensations throughout my body. I realized, repressing a bit of a grin, that his aggravated pumps were driving me further toward the headboard in aggressive spurts.

"You'll...mark..." I stumbled on my words when his teeth grated over my Adam's apple. "Light!" I growled disapprovingly, turning my head in an attempt to stop him from marring my skin. Not only are hickies an immature statement of possession, Matsuda tended to ask questions when either Light or I had the crimson blotches on our skin. Furthermore I, unlike Light, lack an easy escape from such interrogations since I do not have a "girlfriend".

Of course, the way his mouth burned my skin was wonderful. The way Light's tongue swivelled in gentle circles was delicious. And he knew I couldn't resist the pinch of his pearly teeth...

I was losing this battle, I noticed most certainly too late. The coil was winding tighter and tighter in the very depths of my stomach. I put my hand sternly on his chest, beginning to drive a wedge between us when Light finally withdrew, slowly licking his lips. The wicked gleam in his brown eyes ensured that there was now a hideous declaration on my throat.

His face but an inch from mine proved to me that perhaps it was not only I tumbling to the edge. Light's eyes were dark and falling shut as he closed the gap between us. I brought him closer with my legs, my knees digging into his ribs.

"Damn it, L!" His voice cracked as his stride began to break. The words were angrily slurred on my mouth, and yet the tone of Light's voice remained that of an angel's.

I will admit I am not the best kisser, from my observations of Misa and Light, I have deduced that perhaps I am too volatile. Especially in these passionate moments, I also have difficulty looking away from Light's face, thus my eyes remain open. It is one of my many "quirks" (as Matsuda would say) that does not bother Light, as I am positive it would disturb anyone else.

I want to see him as Light, the real Light, who could never be Kira. Only kissing me, does he unintentionally reveal his true self.

The chain began to slither across the sheets, I noticed through the distraction of our kiss and the exquisite haze of our lovemaking, because my arm had no choice but to follow.

I tensed immediately in anticipation as Light's hand crept between our bodies. His lips continued to move mine, his hips rocking expertly without ever losing force even as his attention traveled elsewhere.

Against my will, my hips bucked up to roll against Light's as his soft fingers curled around my cock. His hand moved in time with his thrusts, the sensations made me delirious. His goal - as always - was to break me, sensually coerce me to bend to his will, and I loved Light all the more for it.

I fell away from our kiss, arching against his chest on the threshold of a welcomed oblivion. Light lowered his face into the groove of my shoulder, his breaths eager and damp on my skin.

"Say it, please, L." Light whimpered quietly, his temporary weakness proof of his impending climax. I had only ever called Light's name once at this pinnacle of pleasure. Once. It had been our first time, and since he had been striving to hear it again.

I was plagued with panic, stricken by the rise and fall of his flawless palm, and the snap of his angular hips. "I won't." My tone was almost detached, unfeeling if it were not for the hint of anxiety beneath it all.

Light's hand withdrew frantically from my hair and wound crushingly around my waist. I opposed my breathy moans as he jerked me into his weakening thrusts.

He squeezed his fingers just so, the blunt head of his member spearing my prostate at the same time. I fell into a trembling orgasm under his command, spilling heat between us and writhing atop the bedding in unfathomable pleasure.

I wound my legs securely around his torso, meeting Light with every shuddering _push_. "God, L!" He cried, the yelp resounding from the walls. Light's mouth hung open against my chest in a silent scream, far more riveting than his first. We rocked in aimless, rhythmless bliss, Light collapsing atop me as his body began to fail him.

"I have to tell you..." Light murmured after a length of beautiful, post-coital silence. He lifted his head to gaze up at me drowsily. I withheld my panting, staring directly into the varying shades of gold that were his eyes.

Was he about to confess that he was Kira? The thought made my head spin, I couldn't decide if I was ready or not to hear the truth. I had wanted more than anything to hunt down Kira. I presently had the murderer chained five feet away from me, and yet Light was just five feet too far away.

Don't tell me Light - lie to me damn it!

My thumb found my lips without my call, pushing against the pale flesh pensively. The familiarity of the position stilled my thoughts instantaneously.

I wanted to destroy him at last, my triumph over Kira was seconds away.

"I love you, L." He whispered instead. Light's eyes were expectant of me. I was absolutely certain he had already played out the varying reaction scenarios in which he responded to me. He had floored me of course; I had not been prepared for this.

He got me. Well played, Yagami.

"I have had enough affection from you for one evening, Light." I answered monotonously, unmoving in my gawk as his expression contorted from utter shock to pure outrage.

"What did you just say to me?" Light ripped away as he spoke, dragging an unintended moan up my throat as the heat that had previously enveloped me tore away. Simultaneously my skin began to crawl due to our intertwined state.

I pretended to be obtuse: "I needn't repeat myself Light," my words came out with little sentiment. I bit into the callused skin of my thumb, "We should bathe however, if you intend to sleep before going back to work."

Light inhaled deeply, piercing eyes befalling me with a fury I had never seen in him before. Perfect. Relax Light, showing hostility will only tear down your perfect image.

"Don't mock me." Light growled, his voice much lower than I was used to. This was invigorating; I would hold that tone for later consideration. "I'm serious, don't act like that meant nothing to you." He was persistent, not surprising. Light met my every challenge – I had only made him all the more determined by ignoring his confession.

Had I really ignored him? No.

I love you Light. If it weren't for that one unmistakable flaw! Don't make being handcuffed to you more taxing than it needs to be.

"It meant nothing to me." I answered swiftly, acting of course, a move which was indeed bold. When lying to a liar such as Light Yagami no bridge cannot be burned. "You are suspected to be Kira Light, do not forget that. It is belittling that you would assume I could be so foolish as to feel such an amount of affection for you. As humans we experience needs of the flesh which you are gladly welcome in fulfilling. Beyond that is only a fantasy you are far too old to indulge yourself in."

Retreating from me completely, Light moved back on the bed, his hands fisting the duvet. In response I drew myself up to lean against the headboard. If he chose to become violent his only option was to lunge forward, at which point I had the advantage with my legs.

"You were aware of this." I began, wondering what he would do next. This had not been the confession I was anticipating. Light forced me to think instantaneously, his unpredictability was as appealing as much as it was a danger.

Light looked up at me, shaking his head slightly. He rarely showed the vulnerable side of himself, though I suspected that the display of such emotion ensured it was not a ploy. "That's not what I want." He said emotionlessly, eyes fierce when they fell upon me. "You'll have us sneak around headquarters, you'll sleep with me – Christ L, I come _inside_ you! But you don't love me, what the fuck do you want from me?"

Face warming, I felt my stomach somewhat drop at his remarks. He did not need to say such things aloud, let alone shout them...

Still, it is evident that under the right amount of distress, Light exhibits nothing but raw emotion, though usually these blunders pass within seconds, that moment is all I need. In an instant I can overwhelm you, Light, my self-control is greater than yours, and _that_ will be your undoing.

"_I am not Kira_!" He punched the mattress, eyes squeezing shut as his voice began to rise and crack. "Look me in the eyes and say that again." Light panted heavily, his whole body seeming to convulse in rage.

I could not deny that it warmed me in ways I did not entirely grasp to know that he felt the same. Part of me yearned for Light more than I feel comfortable disclosing. If he were not my enemy, if he were not Kira...no, perhaps if I were not justice – then it might have been considerable. His deductive skills, the limitless potential of his intelligence, Light's mind was irresistible. If only it were not so distorted.

When his eyes next opened I met them fiercely. Was I ready to bargain it all? Was Light worth not only putting my life on the line...but deliberately ensuring that he would take it?

Somehow, it was not a difficult decision.

"I...I cannot love you...Light. You are no longer required to have intercourse with me." His jaw began to drop, bright eyes widening. He sat that way for so long I began to slide off the bed, never tearing my gaze away from him. I had never seen Light so completely staggered, as intriguing as it was, I could not risk turning my back on him. The percentage that he would attempt to harm me over this was quite low, I still could not trust him to contain himself while he was unstable.

"So you do." He whispered. I had finished drawing on my boxers when he gave the handcuffs a tug. I looked at him sceptically. I had given him no information, no hint. There was nothing for Light to latch on to. It would be interesting to say the least to see what exactly had brought him to this conclusion.

"Cannot. Not do not." Light spoke calmly, his eyes focusing on me with understanding. "You...L...you really–"

Before he could finish I wound the chain around my wrist, jerking Light towards the edge of the bed so that I could grasp either side of his face. I delved my tongue deeply into the heated cavern of his mouth, seeking the deceptive appendage within. Light groaned, welcoming the assault and drawing me in with the harsh raking of his teeth.

I pulled back when oxygen became imperative, "Don't ruin this, Light." I begged, allowing honest emotion to show in my words. Yet even as he yanked me back down onto the bed, I could see it in his face, the horrific gleam of victory in his eyes.

He had told the greatest lie, and I had willingly entered into it.

Well played, Yagami, you will always be worth it.


	2. Domination

*Sigh* So this wasn't even supposed to exist but hey, it happens when your best friend is an asshole :P thank you so much for the feedback everybody! I'm not too sure where exactly I'm going to take this... but I'm having fun writing it :3

Yes, this is LightXL and yes, they are both male and NO, I do not care if someone thinks that's wrong - they're meant to be so fuck off!

Not quite a lemon in this chapter, but fairly sour if I do say so myself!

~Selene

* * *

><p>"Mmmm...damn...did you sleep at all?" Light's voice was brittle and drowsy from slumber, I peered down at him sceptically. Sleep was not a utensil that I required, even if I had wanted to it would not have been at all possible. "You're an insomniac!" Light groaned, lowering his face down to my torso once more, his eyelashes fluttered delicately in their wakefulness and tickled my skin.<p>

"You have one more hour." I warned quietly, blinking down at the wildly twisted locks of auburn hair splayed across my chest. Light had slept for four hours and fifteen minutes, I knew that he would also want to shower when he roused entirely from sleep, once that was finished he would take exactly twenty minutes to dress. If all went smoothly, we should be able to return to researching before 6:00am, by that time the others would begin to arrive.

Light hummed softly, "An hour?" I opened my mouth to remind him that he was only wasting his dwindling resting time by conversing with me, when a damp and hot flick of a tongue stifled my sentence. I bit down on my thumb and lifted my other hand to grasp at his tortured mane.

"Nghn!" I hissed despite myself, "N-no Light." He proceeded to raise himself onto his elbows, sleepy brown eyes gazing at me from beneath the ordeal that was his dishevelled hair. Light tilted his head to better incline himself into my touch, his eyes narrowing defiantly.

I had not yet assessed the damage in completeness, though I was 99% certain that I was bruised in several places. I was not particularly experiencing any anguish; in fact I believe I am in quite wondrous condition after the three bouts of intercourse that had been the result of our confrontation last night. It had not been my most brilliant choice of action however, due to the fact that I felt more deeply attached to Light than I had even yesterday.

This was most definitely problematic since I knew Light was only just unveiling the beginning of his performance. I could not risk becoming any more emotionally dependant on him. Especially now, because if I knew this bedroom was only a stage, then Light too was aware that I had this knowledge. The fact that I had played into his hands last night only gave him more power, no matter how many times he denied that he was Kira.

He was moving toward me now. As he crept closer, I could see the dark crimson of his lips. I doubted anyone would notice, though they still appeared to stand out against his tanned skin much more than usual. If I accepted his oncoming kiss would he take it as an invitation? I could reject him, though I would only be bluffing. Truthfully if he pressured me now while I was in this state, Light would most certainly have his way.

I turned my face away in a panic, raising a knee so that he would be forced to abandon the gesture. Light grinned, sitting back on his haunches, russet eyes widening a fraction when he laid eyes on me. I followed his gaze and sighed at the unmistakable marks that littered my skin.

Damn it. I counted two other red distortions – one on the deep pelvic V leading down to my legs, the other on my stomach: Hickies. The urge to kick Light's face roiled in my gut as I noticed the bruises on my hips and the ostentatious smirk on his swollen lips.

"An hour." He repeated and I glared at him resentfully. Regardless, my heart launched into an erratic dance as he began to sink down from his position, I gave a cautionary grumble though the sound broke off in my throat when his hands slid to the underside of my thighs. "Can you last that long, L?" He mused tauntingly, parting my legs.

I felt the rushing heat of my blood circulating in the wrong direction. "If you refuse to take this seriously," I said through my teeth, "I _will _kick you." Light shook his head, snarls of his hair swaying in the motion as he ducked downward.

"Light!" I sat up completely from my comfortable slouching position on the headboard. I became fully aware of the damage of last night's events once I moved, the ache in my hips erupted without warning. I knew how strong my body was and was certain that this well-deserved physical grief would be tolerable. Logically, I should have expected that some degree of suffering would be undertaken. I panted sharply, reaching down to grab the blouse wrinkled and hanging messily from his flexing shoulders. "I...I don't want–"

Light drew back a little. A boiling sensation rose to my face when I noticed the silvery spool of saliva, which sustained the connection of the head of my cock and the engorged curves of his mouth. "Don't lie." He reprimanded arrogantly, crimson lips parting once again to close around me.

Withholding my groans, I dug my stubby nails into his back and glowered when his amused eyes rolled up to stare at me naively. Again he withdrew, a slender tongue sliding out to run feverishly around his mouth. "I'm sorry." He spoke softly, adding to the facade. "If you really want me to stop, I will."

I growled angrily, seizing a handful of his tresses and driving him back down. Light chuckled exultantly around me, the vibrations were incredible – I could feel the fascinating tremors in my spine.

I refused to turn away however. I knew he was testing me, another of his sick experiments to see how much dominance he could exert. And Light rebelliously stared back at me, russet eyes no longer mocking me with their fabricated purity.

His tongue swirled magnificently each time his head lifted, his teeth dragging harshly each time he descended. It was a splendid feeling: Light's mouth around me, though he did not do this often.

Light never took a challenge he knew he stood no chance of winning, and though he gave a valiant effort, he could not take me in entirety. It was my victory since I had entered this relationship with no sexual experience. It wounded Light's ego far more than I knew he would ever profess, which aggravated him all the more. Still, it was curious that he continued to engage despite that fact. Light was indeed far more conceited than any other man I had ever observed; it was aberrant that he would put his pride aside for the sake of my pleasure.

Control your breathing, I told myself, I mustn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me come apart. Light's eyes taunted me, it was remarkable that even without voicing it, Light could express his tenacity. He moaned exaggeratedly, trying to further obscure my focus. Knots began to form deep within my stomach, churning wildly as Light moved.

"Ahhh...!" I rasped, tightening my hold on his hair. Light watched me fiercely, calculating brown eyes intent on my face as he lead me to the door of climax for a fourth time.

Slender, smooth hands softly pushed my knees further apart so that he might be able to sink deeper. My toes curled into the muddled bed sheets when Light sucked a little harder, his tongue moving a little faster, teeth scraping sharply. Pale fingers releasing his mane, I collapsed onto the mattress and the handcuffs clattered when I reached up to clutch the pillows.

Bracing a palm on my hip, Light ensured that I could not rock my hips. His wicked brown eyes flickered up once more before fluttering closed. One final time he descended smoothly as far as his throat would allow.

Writhing violently on the mattress I yanked a pillow over my face to muffle the cry of completeness that inevitably came roaring from my lips. Moments later a horrid shiver passed through me as an unwanted, though expected, coldness enveloped my member.

Light pulled the feathery cushion from my trembling hands, his palms resting flatly on either side of my lulling head. He swallowed dramatically, that deliciously deceptive pink appendage darting out from between his lips.

It is such an ordinary and unassuming action: to lick one's lips. Yet it made my body seize in a near-painful bliss.

"Mmm.." Light sighed thoughtfully. "I win this time, L."

I frowned, prying my knee between our bodies and propelling Light off with my foot. With a startled cry, Light fell backwards off the bed, taking the majority of bedding with him. I gasped as the chain of the handcuffs snapped and wrenched me up from my spent position.

With the duvet atop him, Light lay sprawled and groaning on his back. Equally spread between the mattress and the floor, I caught myself with my left forearm. My captured wrist stretched out before me, fingers dangling as a result of Light's distance.

"Hmmm..." I grumbled in the newly intensified silence. "That really hurt."

Light coughed out an angry chuckle, propping himself up on his elbows to glare ferociously. "You're an idiot."

We sat wordlessly like that for a great length of time. I awaited Light's equally volatile reaction, I suspected that he would at least make an attempt to strike me. Our styles were different, but not dissimilar in strength. However being buckled over the edge of the bed in such a way left me very susceptible to retaliation, if Light were to sit up and punch me.

He seemed to resist the desire to attack, instead Light merely rose to his knees and gave the cuffs a confident yank. With a grunt, I flipped off the edge of the bed, granted no option but compliance.

Light loomed over me in an entirely different way than he had previously. The flicker of intuition that fluttered through me gave me the sickening notion, that I would perish gazing into Light's hovering face.

"We're going to shower now." Light commanded, turning away from my stare to lift himself completely to his feet. I followed slowly, grimacing at the pains scattered about my body as I moved.

Before following Light toward the bathroom, I peered dismally over my shoulder at the disorderly bed. Cleaning would have to wait. My jeans and thermal, as well as Light's trousers were untidily strewn across the floor. I had not the time to lie to Watari in order to conceal the menace it would be if he were to enter our quarters and view our room in such a way.

Matsuda and Misa already roused enough suspicion, even if they were only humoring the task force. No one could know I – the world's greatest defective, L – had been making love to the very psychopath I was trying to detain.

I was pulled along as Light entered the bathroom, jerked away from my musings to join him.

During Light's first weeks under my personal surveillance, he had refused to shower with me. The whole scene was fairly comedic, he takes everything so seriously. Light forced me to stand with my back turned outside the shower until he was finished. Of course, it was only two weeks of this before Light had quite suddenly pulled me into the shower with him.

I suppose you could say that is where it all began. Light and I have always been abnormally attracted to each other on an intellectual level. After he had initiated our first kiss, expressing our appreciation physically only seemed...natural.

Presently we stood together beneath the heated cadence of steaming water. Light with his head slanted back toward the spray, his auburn hair slicked back at the hands of the water.

An abrupt rush between my legs had me kneeling in the farthest corner of the shower the handcuffs would allow. "How unfortunate." I mumbled reflectively to myself, hooking my finger into my bottom lip.

Having heard my voice Light pivoted. His darkened hair drawn away from his face, his eyes appraised me with a faint sadness. "Sorry." He uttered quietly, the hot red of his lips brightened by the shower water.

Removing my finger and closing my eyes, I licked the pad of my thumb. "You mean the exact opposite." I muttered, greatly detesting the current predicament.

At least this had not happened while we were in the presence of the others. It was somewhat unnerving to speak with Light's father while his son's very essence was streaming down my thighs.

Though it was not an entirely repulsive sensation, it was quite unnatural. I do have a fondness for the strange – but I do not enjoy this.

"Not very romantic." I smirked up at him; Light scoffed and shook his head. I watched Light wash, no, I do not expect him to be able to kill anyone while bathing – this is simply an obsession of mine.

Everything about Light is elegant, sensual. It was not presumptuous to assume that he had become aware of this at an early age, and had exploited it thoroughly over the years. For me only his simplicities were fascinating, they reminded me that in spite of his impeccable intelligence he was still mortal.

As he rinsed the layer of soap from his skin, I hoisted myself up and crept forward. Reaching around him, I pressed my palms against the cold tiles of the wall so that Light's back pressed against my chest.

He moaned slightly, the sound ringing beneath the pound of the shower. The bathroom is Light's preferred place for intercourse. He claims that it is because he enjoys being in the shower with me. This was not completely a lie; however it is still fundamentally untrue. Light is in love with the sound of his own voice: the echo in here is phenomenal.

"Are you sure you want this?" Light sighed, voice filtered of the affected optimism he had the others strung on. The Light from last night shone through in an underhandedly luscious chime as I tilted my head down to bite the curve of his shoulder with a hungry growl. It was incredible how full I could physically be and feel so ridiculously empty.

"I'm depressed." I grumbled and watched as a crimson indentation of my teeth faded away from his shoulder. Blinking back the water droplets insistently clinging to my eyelashes I listened while Light chuckled, his head turning so that his lips could reach mine.

He refrained from kissing me. The slight touch of his mouth was just enough contact to return my awareness to the searing heat that the water was presently washing from my legs. "That isn't really fair L. You can't be depressed after everything that's happened." Light definitely took offence to my admission though he had done fabulously secreting it.

"Nothing has happened." I persisted. Honestly, I cannot be certain when exactly I had begun to enjoy the forced pleasure of being emotionally scarred by Light Yagami. I hated the blind perseverance behind his lies nearly as much as it kept me entertained.

He scowled a little, drawing his mouth from me. "You're going to say that again? Stop _lying_ L! I may have been under Kira's control – like you said – but I'm _not_ anymore. What I feel right now is real." I watched the roundness of Light's eyes, the diligent innocence of them. I could tell he was not faking...not at this specific moment. Those lips had spun me in so much dishonesty; it would be foolish to believe anything Light said – even if it was not a lie.

"You wanted me to be Kira _that_ badly–" He was starting to raise his voice, so much so not even the rush of the shower could drown him out. The bathroom felt horribly tight: choked by the humidity, crushed by Light's anger.

"I want _you_ that badly." I interrupted him smoothly, withholding the smug amusement that stirred within me at the shock that slipped over Light's expression no different than the beads of water. He knew my hand already, Light would know immediately if I were to contort any statement I had made in the last twenty-four hours. I needed to bombard him. "Thank you...for everything."

"Now you mean the exact opposite." Light sneered, twisting so that the chain as well as my arm was compelled to wind around him. "Don't look at me like that." He growled, the wrinkled fingers of Light's free hand rose to cup the side of my face. "I promised I wouldn't ruin this." Light grinned mischievously, the expression meant to lighten my mood.

_What would your voice sound like, I wonder, if you were to say that like you mean it_, _Light?_ I thought to myself, closing my eyes against the warm spray as I leaned into his palm. _Exactly what kind of idiot do you take me for? _

LATER THAT SAME DAY

Crouched in my chair, I examined the monitor before me, crunching a teddy-bear between my fingers and pretending to be heedless to the irritated expression twisting Light's face. I brought the broken bottom half of the bear to my lips, plucking another cookie from the crystal plate on the desktop and crushing it.

"Hmmm..." I hummed aloud, unmoving from my position as I peeked at the clock on the wall. 12:30pm. I collected another teddy-bear cracker and pushed it past my lips pensively. _Twenty minutes...is that enough time?_ I wondered to myself, chewing slowly. _At a sprint the stairs to our floor can be taken in fifteen minutes not including a moment to catch a breath._ Passing through security..._now in ballerina flats with a small heel, perhaps seventeen minutes with an eager step, then an additional three minutes to touch-up_– twenty minutes. Excellent.

"Light." I said without looking at him, his typing continued as he responded with a musical hum. "I would like to use the restroom." Glancing at him from the corner of my eye I watched carefully as his nimble fingers paused on the flat black keys. Light sighed and nodded, rising from his chair and leading the way to the bathroom. I shuffled behind him wordlessly, passing by the others inexpressively.

I knew where all the cameras were positioned in the hallway; I had set up the angles at which they moved myself as well. There were absolutely no blind spots, but I had noticed a deep doorway by the stairs that I could huddle in without drawing attention.

Winding the chain swiftly around my fist, I yanked Light into the opening, slamming him against the cement wall. "Ryuu–" I clapped my palm over his lips before he could finish shouting.

Light drew his right hand back to punch me, he had spectacular aim naturally - the percentage that he would miss at such proximity was zero. With the chain of the cuffs coiled around my knuckles, I hit him before he could me. Light choked against my hand, lurching forward slightly, he cursed when he managed to collect his voice - otherwise he was effectively silenced.

I allowed the chain to fall freely from my fist, pressing him roughly against the wall with an open palm laying on his chest. Removing my hand I replaced my palm with my lips. Light's eyes widened significantly, his body tensing before he had the chance to answer my kiss. Perfect. His astonishment worked flawlessly to my advantage, without hesitation I sunk my tongue past his parted lips and taunted the burning muscle inside.

Russet eyes smouldered with recognition as his shock bled into anger, Light bit down on my bottom lip with the intention to cause an equal pain. I grimaced and retreated, a rust flavoured pool of heated blood filling my mouth. "That hurt." I grumbled, lapping at the newly made injury.

"You're insane!" Light snapped, lowering his voice when I threatened to strike him. I nodded curtly, moving forward to slant my mouth over his yet again. I had never condoned this behaviour outside of the sanctions of our temporary apartment, nor had I permitted Light anything more than a kiss between the shifts of the cameras – shifts that I ensured he knew nothing about.

As far as Light was concerned the cameras ran at all angles 24/7 unless I turned them off. I could not have Kira controlling what the cameras saw or, more specifically, did not see.  
>Today however, I had to guarantee that he was aware of who governed our relationship.<p>

Last night Light had coaxed me onto his field, therefore I too had to force him into playing a game of my own. On the surface it would appear as though I was distraughtly combating for his true affections. In truth I would be driving him into a cage from which he had no escaping without similar reciprocity. I love you Light, but in order for me to eliminate Kira, you need to love me in return. I could willingly be Light's marionette, however I would dominate the stage on which he had me dance.

Not to mention he had thoroughly irritated me with the hickies.

Pulling my palm down the front of the clingy white turtleneck he donned, I began to pluck expertly at the buttons of his pants. Light moaned deliciously into my mouth, his hands fisting the collar of my shirt to yank me closer. I smothered a grin once he realized what he was doing and released me completely, recoiling from my lips.

"L, they'll hear." Light murmured frantically, snatching my wrists. Your hands are trembling, I thought as his quivering fingers tightly clamped down on me. I peered up and shrugged apathetically, finished unlatching the buttons of his trousers I slipped my hand into the confines of his snug pants.

Light pressed himself desperately against the wall, hips immediately grinding into my palm when my fingers plunged into his boxers. "Mmph! And the...and the...cameras!" His voice rose breathily, head tilting back against the wall.

"Perhaps you should not speak so loudly, Light?" I mumbled and blinked indifferently as the unleashed infuriated force of his glare befell me. Standing straight I was, with little trouble, precisely an inch Light's superior in height. Inclining myself forward I forced his legs further apart with my knee, restraining him against the wall with my chest. "An eye for an eye, my friend." I whispered in his ear, tugging at Light's earlobe with my teeth.

Light exhaled sharply, the handcuffs rattled and he swore yet again. "We should go to the bathroom." He wheezed, lifting his chin to give me better access to the slender length of his throat.

I shook my head, even if I locked the door that would certainly rouse suspicion. Moreover the bathroom was much more susceptible to infiltration...

"Matsuda." Light and I sighed in synchronization, pausing to exchange an exasperated grin.

I could feel the shuddering pass through Light's body, a relentless torrent that had him clenching his jaw so rigorously the muscles surged visibly. His hands leapt jerkily from my shirt to my hair, fingers ruthlessly digging into the ebony locks as if he were prepared to rip out handfuls if necessary. I certainly hoped he wouldn't.

Under his arm, I planted my cuffed hand against the wall and closed the fingers of my left hand firmly on the hardened member boldly at attention within Light's pants. "Oh God...!" Light whimpered when I gave a confident pull.

Light's chest pounded against mine with the escalating rate of his breaths, glimmering russet eyes locking with mine. "Quiet." I reminded him gently, dipping my head to smite any further cries. My efforts would be in vain if Light became too loud.

Maintaining my gradual pace and increasing the pressure around his member, Light steadily began to come undone. I was as well attuned to his changing expressions as his altering moods; though they were subtle detecting them had become second nature to me.

The silvery sounds rising unyieldingly from his chest reverberated against my tongue; it was the most peculiar sensation. He wrenched away from my suppressing kiss, dropping his head onto my shoulder and rasping heatedly. I knew exactly what to look for: Light's voice raised in pitch when an orgasm was imminent and his body seized as if his entire being went immediately on lock down.

His hips began to thrust unevenly against my pumping in search of greater friction. Light's thrashing form and husky groans were more than enough encouragement, his body additionally rocking against mine was almost too much. I was not doing this for my satisfaction, this was all for Light – the long term results were going to be reward enough.

Light's voice cracked, "I can't L," He struggled to contain himself. "I'm going to...mmmnnn!"

"No." I whispered, removing my hand from the wall to grasp his chin in my fingers. "Look at me, Light. Not yet." Two more minutes, that was all I needed. With half-lidded, glossy brown eyes he gazed into me, auburn hair hanging in his face. Light tugged at my hair, bringing a quiet sigh to my lips in response.

"I...L, please...I can't!" Eyes squelched shut as his knees gave, arms draped around my shoulders. I held him in place with my frame as he came.

Light's lips hung open in a soundless call; his hips lost all regularity, instead rolling erotically against my hand in helpless bliss. Sultry heat poured over my hand, the gluey substance slithering over my fingers, I continued my pace as he convulsed through climax.

I tilted Light's face slowly, holding him carefully as we kissed. Though physically drained, Light's lips moved with the aggression he could not impose upon me himself. The antagonistic connection further irritated the cut on my lip. "Say it like it is the truth." I spoke under my breath as I removed my hand from his pants.

I began buttoning his trousers with my clean hand. Light's face was all at once drowsy and wide awake, his cheeks flushed and flaming a rosy hue. He licked his lips slowly, eyes narrowing with resentment. "I love you, L." He answered without hesitation.

"Oh Liiiiiiiight!" Came the echoing, shrill scream a few feet away. The click of Misa's heels stamped hurriedly up the last few stairs and across the glossy floor as she sprinted toward the research room.

Light's expression fell. I backed out of the doorway and into the hallway directly into the view of the cameras. Light growled from the shadow of the doorway, his piercing eyes glittering with a quickened wrath. "You knew she was coming." He whispered furiously.

"Miss Amane is not my girlfriend, Light. It is not my responsibility to remember when you have a date with her." Returning to my comfortable slouch, I slipped my free hand into the pocket of my jeans.

Light yelped – though evidently against his will – when I lifted sticky fingers to my lips, tongue slipping out to destroy the incriminating evidence. On camera this would appear only as though I was appeasing my oral fixation. "You should not keep her waiting," I scolded with a smirk, giving the chain a yank.

Light gnashed his teeth together, lunging from the doorway as I had expected he might. Prepared for the momentary break in his refined facade, I lurched downward to rest my hands on the floor, ducking his outraged left hook and driving my heel into his ribcage.

Light cried out as he staggered backward, the chain pulling me into an uninvited arch along with him. Light managed to pin me against the wall, having recovered much faster than I had anticipated. With his forearm pressed across my throat he readied another fist. At the same time, I lifted a leg to plant my foot against his stomach.

"Calm down, Light!" The brassy tenor of the elder Yagami poured into our quarrel as Light's father struggled to restrain his son's poised arm.

Brown eyes stared deeply into me as the others scrambled down the hallway to pry us apart. I had known they would come running, though I had not expected it to be so quickly. The cameras were proving to be very helpful in these circumstances. Regardless, I cannot deny the enormity of the enjoyment I receive while fighting with Light. He was passionate about all he did; the sheer fire behind the force of his attacks fascinated me.

"Ryuuzaki look what you've done to his outfit!" Misa whined, pushing herself between Light and his father in order to coil her arms snugly around his waist. Light maintained a steady glare as I pulled away from the wall, our locked gazes undisturbed.

Matsuda exhaled heavily when the elder Yagami gradually released Light. "Maybe you guys should take a break for a day; the cuffs are getting to you." I stared at him from the corner of my eye, wishing just for once he would not speak. Even if I did grant Light his freedom I could still watch him from the monitors at all hours. This in mind, it would appear pointless to sustain our chained state, however the others assumed I was only suspicious of Light – not completely resolute about his guilt.

If only I could prove it...

"...our date is today – you didn't forget did you?" Misa's question managed to divert the small assembly's attention. Light dragged his eyes away from me to smile down at her innocuously, he even laughed a little.

"No of course not, Ryuuzaki and I were going over a theory of mine. I lost track of time." Light's harmless disposition and genuine response caused me to feel frustration. Naturally it took no effort to stifle the emotion the moment it arose, nevertheless it was going to be quite an issue if Light were to continue to unearth my sincere sentiments.

Love, now frustration – what could be next?

"I would like to hear the rest of your speculation Light, let's finish this quickly." I suggested, already pacing down the hall and listening as he stumbled around Misa to keep my stride.

Matsuda snorted, "You sure seemed enthusiastic about it a moment ago." He muttered sarcastically, assuming that I would not hear. Ignoring the snide comment, I pulled Light into the room down the hall that I had committed to such trivial events as "dates".

Watari had arranged a series of sweets across the glass table in the centre of the room, a hulking slice of cake drawing my utmost attention instantaneously. Thus it began: The hour-long stalemate. Misa was without a doubt the Second Kira, it was imperative that I keep a close eye on her in case she happened upon a memory of the murders. Oblivious to this fact, Misa's concentration was strictly applied to Light and Light only, though she could not initiate intimacy while I was at his side. Of course, while she proceeded to glower unyieldingly at me, Light took it upon himself to pose apathetically – slackened against the couch as he waited for the whole procedure to conclude.

Today was somewhat different however since I had efficiently jarred him with the assault in the hallway. Light upheld his composure as he would any other day – though surely only to spite my efforts – regardless I could see the fine creases in his otherwise silken performance. Misa carried on about how annoyed she was with my presence, lying flat on the couch opposite us, slender legs kicking back and forth, causing the short leather of her skirt to gradually roll up.

That might have been somewhat appealing if my interest was not so invested in the subject beside me. Light's hair was dishevelled. It was not notable but I had studied him far too long not to notice that more than a few of his once precisely organized locks, were definitely snarled from where he had moved his head against the wall. Under greater scrutiny one would discern the crimson hue that was presently still fading from his cheeks, as well as the rose colour of his lips which were naturally only a shade lighter than his tanned skin. Light periodically flicked his tongue out over the bruised flesh as if that were the cause of the discolouration – a clever attempt even if I knew better.

I suckled the smears of vanilla from my fingertips, stretching myself out to gather another piece of cake. Misa howled, "How can you eat that?" She looked indisputably disgusted with me for once, a wholehearted gleam of detestation shone in her round eyes. It aroused an unexpected glow to her features to say the least. It was difficult even for me to see someone such as Misa Amane as legitimately capable of wicked expressions.

The cuffs tinkered as I waggled my index finger before my face. "Mmm," I mumbled around a mouthful of icing, "We've been over this – my brain works off the calories."

Misa's nose wrinkled nonetheless. "Light is even smarter than you and he doesn't eat that much sugar!" If that was her defence it was certainly the epitome of weakness. I frowned, pivoting on my toes to examine Light.

Smarter than me? Light was unquestionably gifted with extraordinary intelligence, but I could not give him _that_ much credit. I have an ego too after all. Not to mention only a person with a biblically skewed sense of justice could merit from punishing the innocent based on their personal judgement. To pull off being Kira it was essential to be greatly intellectual, if he were not it would not be so troublesome to close this case. I would say we were roughly equal in wit – though even that pressed the matter – however how we chose to utilize our smarts was entirely different.

"Not quite." Both Light and I paused, having spoken in synchronization. Opening his eyes thoughtfully to appraise me, Light grinned wordlessly and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure I could catch Kira without you." He admitted softly, his hand rising so that he could stab his index finger into the side of my cake.

The long digit untidily coated in a dribbling strawberry sauce, Light quickly sheathed his finger in his mouth, withdrawing it slowly so that an obnoxious popping sound was made. I felt it coming before it fully hit me: the downpour of heat that cascaded from the crown of my head to my groin in mere seconds. It was a dreadfully wonderful sensation that I would very much have liked to ignore if it were not so painfully splendid.

Salvaging my dignity I squished the cake with my fork to seal the hole he had made. Taking another mouthful I smirked, "I'm sure that I could."


End file.
